Lacrosse is a popular game wherein players move a ball with a stick that has a net pocket at one end. The object of lacrosse is to score a goal by throwing, scooping or kicking a solid rubber ball into the opposing team's goal. There is not an efficient way for individuals to practice the art of shooting a lacrosse ball into a lacrosse goal. During a shot, the ball travels great distances and at high velocities, and because of this, players and property are at risk of being hit. It is also very time consuming to look for lost balls and chase missed shots. Due to the rapid growth of the sport and the requirements for large amounts of space, the following solution to practice shooting has been created to meet these needs and to provide an efficient training environment for lacrosse players.